Talk:Team Improbable
This is what I think a Phineas spin-off would need. Zacbio 20:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC)Zacbio Thank You to who ever posted "Phinelle or" and "Ferbette". I'm not mad at you atall. It was a good idea! Zacbio Team Intolerable Team Intolerable: Thaddeus as Dupli-Man Thor as Thor-Guy Jessebel as The Shadow Vijay as Ramu-Man Ben as Burp-Man It is so awesome! Thanks Phinfan- ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 21:06, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Wanna know where I got the Ramu from Ramu-Man from, Ramu was a monkey who bit kids in India until it was arrested, hence a villianous monkey-man, clever huh.-Phinfan COOL! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 21:06, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Goldfish Can Goldfish join team improbable as umm...IdiotDude?! Feel free to change his name if you want something different!Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 03:24, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : Great idea! I think IdiotDude is a great name! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 20:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Dill Cn i just add another one? If you (and possibly, them) did not mind?-User that is sick of the nonexistence of PnF merchandise in his country 08:42, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Lemme see, something aviation-freak-ish... I'll think for one and im gonna leave a new message, i guess-Don't you think that we are building a little bit too tall skyscraper? 00:37, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Lemme see, AviDudde? (It's not AviDude) Or maybe AviAholic.-Don't you think that we are building a little bit too tall skyscraper? 00:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Recurring Characters I infused the "new characters" section with some other users' characters and made a new section. This section is for characters that appear OFTEN. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 23:17, January 21, 2010 (UTC) JoJo Hey, can JoJo be a recurring character? I can't decide if she should be a heroine ('cuz she's a good witch) or a villain ('cuz she's evil), so maybe she could be both? Like, double-cross people somethines? Also, I want her superpowers to be the same as her witch powers, but I can't think of a good name. For now, all I have is ElementR (don't ask) --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 18:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Maybe she could be good, but spy on the bad guys. Yeah, that would work! I still want her super powers to be the same as her witch powers, though! In case you can't remember, her powers are to control the eight elements: fire, ice, thunder, water, earth, wind, darkness, and light! And no, I still can't think of a good name (other than ElementR) Smilez221 "Perhaps the extra oxygen will help your brain to function properly." "Perhaps the salt water will rust your mouth shut." "Hmph." - Clank and Ratchet, from Ratchet and Clank 15:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) =LOL= Coincidentally, I too am making a series based on "Team Improbable" from "Out of Toon". Here is the first ep. Can't we have somthing like how Avergers are to Avengers:The Heros of Tomorrow? If yes, add it on my to do list[[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! '']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'PFFantalk wiki!]]http://pffantalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 04:47, January 7, 2011 (UTC) May I please add a picture of what I think Holly looks like in superhero form? Sure I dont see why not Mad Hatter 'I like hats! 21:08, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Holly Picture May I please add a picture of what I think Holly looks like in super hero form? --The Internet is God!!! 00:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure! [[User:Daisy56|'The Angel Experiment]][maximum ride: flock leader] 23:00, February 26, 2011 (UTC) First Episode Where would I find the wiki link to the first episode of this series? 17:44, April 3, 2011 (UTC)